The Girl With Red Hair
by JaddaMc
Summary: Maddy has a hard time at school and when she turns on what she knows and loves she moves house. But there is 1 person who will never give up on her and will get her back to herself. Please read.. Even if you do not know or like wolfblood
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... I am starting another story and I know I keep starting and never finishing but I really wanna do this and I have got another chapter for A long way from home so I will upload that in a bit... I didn't know what to put this under so I used the names Maddy and Rydian and I am putting it in wolf blood but it's not really related. But please read and see if you like it.**

**Jadda XxXx**

Monday 26th September

Dear Diary

Today is the first week of term at my school. I am not looking forward to going back. I don't see why the "poplars" are so popular. They die their hair the craziest of colours wear so much makeup they look like an umpa lumpa and just mess around in class. They are going to end up being bin cleaners. And why do they hate me so much. Just because I don't wear makeup, have boring blond hair and get good grades doesn't mean I am a no body. But the only good thing about today is I have a full morning of music. I love music so much. I play guitar and sing. Oh and that's another thing I get teased for. I don't let it get in my way though. I have my friends Jessica and Adam. There great. And then there's Rydian a completely different mater. He is really nice. But I think he fancies me which is completely weird seen as so he is good looking and I'm like NOT. Anyway time for school. Bye.

Love Maddy x

I lay my things aside and walk out the door. I'm at the bus stop in seconds I bored the bus and sit down. I can see all the poplars at the back; one with red hair, one with blue hair, one with green hair and one with purple hair. They look like the power rangers.

The bus gets to school within a few mins and I get off. Oh God Rydian is waiting for me. Great.

"Hey Maddy, How have the holidays been" he said

"You know everything, you have rang every night to find out" I replied

"Just being polite" he said in his defence. He had been incredibly annoying over the holidays.

"To Polite" I told him "Anyway why do you talk to me so much?"

"Coz your nice" he replied simply "Do you want me to walk you to music" he asked

"No need I can walk myself"

"But Can I walk with u. I have music next"

What he had music as well? I never knew that. Eak. So I am stuck with him 5 mornings a week. Great.

"Go ahead" I replied still in shock


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyya all sorry it took me a while to upload. I am trying to finish my other story A long way to home. You will love it!**

**JaddaMc XxXx**

It was a long Moring. Rydian kept on bugging me all morning so I couldn't wait for lunch time to see Jess and Adam but Rydian would not stop following me.

"So were you going now?" Rydian asked bugging me again.

"I am getting away from you and going to see Jess and Adam" I replied.

I walked off to go and see Jess and Adam they were standing and talking with the populars. I shouted them and they turned but did not come to me, they kept talking to the power rangers.

What was with them they never talk to them? This is stupid. I walked to the library and spent the afternoon reading they normally join me but not this time, so I sat by myself. I liked being by myself, it's like having air to breathe and freedom to think.

I think I fell asleep because I woke up with the bell ringing. I stood up put my book back and walked out of school.

"Maddy, Maddy!" I heard when I was about half way down the road.

I turned around and Adam and Jess were there.

"Well what happened at lunch." I asked

"What do you mean?" They replied so innocently

"You were talking to the power rangers."  
"Ummmm... You mean the 4 K's." Adam said quite smugly.  
"Since when do you call them that?" I was getting so fustrated with them.  
"Since like for evs, Babe!" Well what had happened to Jess.  
"What the hell, Jess. You never talk like that!"  
"Your not ma mom, Babe. You cant tell me what to do. So if you will than get lost and life can be very better!"  
"Well that made no sense Jess what on earth has happened to you."

Dear diary,  
That argument went on for a long time. They were making comments about me having boring hair and wearing no makeup and being to nice.  
Well if they won't mean and orange and wacky hair then they were going to get it.

Love the NEW Maddy xx

**Short chapter sorry **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
